


Dramatic

by kerobin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerobin/pseuds/kerobin
Summary: 셜록이 벽에 총질할때 과녁으로 쓰던 노란 동그라미는 아무리 봐도 색깔만 다른 레드존.패러디의 패러디의 패러디의 제작진이 그냥 그걸 그렸을 리가 없다!게다가 노란색은 이전 화에서 좌니손에 들려져서 좌니를 경찰서까지 갔다오게 한 그 노란색 스프레이가 틀림없다!그래서 써 본 이야기.





	Dramatic

“지겨워. 지겨워. 지겨워지겨워지겨워"  
  
라고 셜록은 소파에 구겨져 누워서 말하고 있었다. 얼마 전 그는 지겹다며 소파에서 뒹굴다, 존의 권총으로- 무려 자기 것도 아니다, 존의 것이다!- 벽에 총알구멍을 만들어 놓아 허드슨부인을 질겁하게 했고, 그녀는 집세 보증금에서 수리비만큼을 깐다고 선언했다. 게다가 벽에 총질을 하는 그 따위 장난을 위해 셜록은 이전의 사건에서 벽화그리던 놈에게 받아온 노란색 스프레이로 벽에 웃는 얼굴을 그려놓기까지 했다. 과녁으로.  
  
“레드존.”  
  
“뭐?”  
  
존은 무슨 말인가 싶어 되물었다. 내가 레드?  
  
“물론 자네를 말하는 게 아니라, 그 웃는 얼굴이 레드존이란 말일세.”  
“그래서 그게 지금 내 얼굴이라는 건가?”  
“아니, 멘탈리스트라는 미국 드라마에 나오는 일종의..상징도형이지. 자넨 그 드라마를 안 봐서 모를거야.”  
  
존은 사실, 평소에도 셜록이 하는 말의 20퍼센트? 아니 뭐, 한 30퍼센트쯤은 못 알아듣긴 했지만 이번만큼은 80퍼센트쯤 못 알아듣겠다고 생각했다. 레드존이라니. 미국 드라마? 뭐야 그게.  
  
“자네가 그..동룐지 친군지 뭐신지 하는 여자랑 놀러 다닐 때 난 드라마를 보곤 하거든.”  
  
존은 셜록이 미묘하게 비꼬고 있다는 걸 눈치챘지만, 가정불화를 불러일으키지 않기 위해서 그냥 모르는 척 하기로 했다.  
  
“좋아! 마침 조금 뒤에 이번 화를 할 시간이로군. 같이 멘탈 나이트를 가져보지 않을 텐가?”  
  
아. 드라마를 같이 보자는 거군.  
존은 냉장고의 맥주를 꺼내오겠다며 냉장고로 향했고, 셜록은 리모컨을 들어 tv를 켰다. 어쩐지 항상 파리한 셜록의 뺨에 혈색이 도는 것도 같고..아닌 것도 같고...존은 갸우뚱하며 맥주를 꺼내고, 뭔가 안주거리가 없나 찬장을 열어 뒤지기 시작했다.  
  
“제기랄!”  
  
셜록이 갑자기 짜증내는 소리가 들렸다.  
리모컨을 이리저리 만져보다, tv를 흔들어보고 쳐보기도 하는 셜록의 모습이 보였다.  
  
셜록은 지금 조금 화가 나려고 하고 있었다.  
모처럼 존에게 레드존의 활약상-오, 이 드라마에서 괜찮은 실력은 레드존 뿐이다-을 보여주려는데, 망할 케이블 tv는 지직거리는 화면만을 보여줄 뿐이었다. 셜록은 재빨리 시간을 확인했다. 4시 40분.  
케이블회사가 몇시까지 하더라? 5시? 셜록은 테이블 위의 스마트폰을 집어들고 베이커가 담당 케이블tv 영업소의 전화번호를 검색했다.  
좋았어.  
셜록은 손바닥만한 화면에 깨알같이 보이는 전화번호를 확대 확대 클릭하고는, 전화를 걸었다.  
  
뚜-  
  
뚜---  
  
뚜----  
  
셜록의 인내심은 꽤나 강한 편이지만, 일본이나 한국 등 동양의 몇몇 나라들과 달리 유럽의 서비스업은 언제나 지랄맞아, 셜록을 짜증나게 했다.  
  
뚜-------  
철컥.  
안녕하세요, uk 케이블 방송국 웨스트민스터 지역 영업소입니다. 무엇을 도와드릴까요?  
  
“여기 베이커가 221b번지인데, 지금 tv에서 지직거리는 화면만 나옵니다. 어떻게 안 되겠습니까?”  
  
네 그러시군요. 참으로 죄송스럽게도, 곧 영업시간이 종료되므로, 내일 아침 영업소가 문을 여는대로 수리기사를 보내드리겠습니다.  
  
“아직 5시가 되기...15분 전이군요. 5시에 정식으로 영업을 마친다면, 그 전에 수리기사를 보내줄 수 있는 문제 아닙니까? 지금 당장! 수리 기사를 보내주지 않는다면 정식으로 항의서한을 보내겠소"  
  
네. 편지를 보내실 주소는 다음과 같습니다...  
  
  
oh shit,  
  
셜록은 끝까지 듣지도 않고, 스마트폰을 끄지도 않은 채 소파에 내동댕이쳤다.  
그의 눈에 냉장고 앞에서 엉거주춤 맥주병을 들고 이 쪽을 바라보고 있는 존이 보였다. 셜록은 존에게서 왠지 모를 기대감 같은 것을 읽었다. 이 기대감을 져버릴 수는 없다고 생각한 그는, 서둘러 코트를 입었다.  
  
“뭐해? tv보자고 해 놓고 어디 가나?”  
  
존이 물었지만 셜록은 기다리란 말만 하고선 급히 달려 나갔다. 지금이라면 아직 가게가 문을 열었을 것이다.  
  
셜록은 언제나처럼 집앞을 지나는 택시를 잡아 타고, 외쳤다.  
  
“Oxford Circus!”  
  
  
  
  
오후 5시경의 옥스퍼드 서커스는 붐볐다. 아직 가게들이 문을 닫을 시간은 아니다. 레스토랑은 아직 조금 여유가 있어 보였다. 나온 김에 뭔가 사 갈까 싶다. 일단은 목표물인 hmv로 향했다. 성큼성큼 hmv로 들어서는 롱코트의 장신의 사내는 굉장히 고풍스러운 이미지라서  곳곳에서 cd를 둘러보는 이런저런 젊은이들에 비해 두드러져 보였다.  
그 남자는 가게 문을 들어서자마자 곧장 카운터로 향했다. hmv 알바생 마틴은 평소대로 물었다.  
  
“찾으시는 거라도..?”  
  
“멘탈리스트 1, 2시즌 dvd”  
  
짤막하게 제목만 말한 남자는 주변을 둘러보지도 않고, 똑바로 마틴의 눈을 응시하며, 무언의 압박감을 주고 있었다.  
  
“아..자..잠깐만 기다리세요"  
  
마틴은 허둥지둥 해외 tv시리즈 dvd칸으로 종종걸음으로 뛰다시피 걸어가, 그가 요구한 dvd를 가져왔다.  
남자는 지갑을 꺼내어 46파운드를 카운터에 내려놓으며 건방지게 말했다.  
“거스름돈은 필요없네.”  
  
두 개 합쳐 45.98파운드였는데...얼마인지 말도 안 했는데 귀신같이 알아 맞췄다. 그리고 거스름돈이라 해봤자 0.02파운드밖에 안되는데 되게 잰다고도 생각했다.  
남자는 dvd가 든 종이 봉투를 들고, 롱코트 자락을 휘날리며 밖으로 나갔고, 나가자마자 택시를 부르는 모습이 보였다.  
  
  
  
존은 소파에 앉아 문자를 벌써 세 통이나 보냈는데 씹어버리는 셜록을 욕하고 있었다.  무슨 일인지 말이나 해주고 가야 저녁을 먹던지 말던지 할 게 아니냐고. 사실 요리는 귀찮고, 힘들고, 그의 영역이 아니었다. 존과 셜록 모두에게 요리란 미지의 영역 그 자체였다.  
그래서 오늘도 존은 저녁 당번을 피하고 싶어, 뭔가 시켜먹자고 셜록에게 이야기하려고 했는데 이렇게 되어버려서 기다려야할지, 혼자 나가서 샌드위치라도 사와야할지 벌써 30분째 고민중인 것이다.  
  
존이 한번만 더 해 보자고 폰을 들었을 때, 셜록이 그 긴 다리로 계단을 두칸씩 올라오는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
쿵-쿵-쿵-.  
  
한번에 두칸씩 올라오는 소리는 한칸씩보다 간격이 길어서 구분하기 쉽다.  
  
“셜록, 내가 문자를 세 통이나..”  
  
...보냈다고 하려고 했는데.  
장렬하게 그 말도 씹어버리고, 셜록은 종이봉투에서 dvd를 꺼냈다. 존은 케이블tv가 안나온다고 dvd를 사 와 버린 저 화상은 역시 미친놈이 분명하지만 그래도 돈이라도 은근히 잘 버니 자기 입 에 풀칠이나 한다고도 생각했다. 저 놈은 물론 결혼을 안 하겠지만, 천만분의 일이라도 그가 결혼하게 된다면 상대 여성이든 남성이든 누구든 똑같이 미친 놈이든가 아니면 머리뒤에 후광이 비치는 성인임에 분명할 것이다.  
  
존이 그런 눈빛으로 셜록을 바라보자, 셜록은 다 안다는 표정으로 존에게 시끄럽다고 했다. 아무 말도 안 했는데.  
  
셜록이 가지고 온 또 다른 종이봉투에서는 맛있는 냄새가 났다.  
  
“이거, 꺼내 봐도 돼?”  
“어. 그거 저녁.”  
  
종이팩에 담긴 그것은 파스타같은 건데 뭔가..소스가 특이한 향이 났다. 종이팩 옆에 한자가 적힌 걸로 봐서는 중국음식인가 보다. 그리고 딤섬.  
  
“셜록...”  
  
dvd 플레이어를 작동시키며 소파에 쓰러지듯 팡 소리를 내며 앉는 셜록에게 존이 말했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
“나 젓가락 못 쓰는데.”


End file.
